


The Light Of Asylum

by Dealialestina (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Of Asylum, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), The Light Of Asylum, asylum AU, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dealialestina
Summary: Virgil Aetas Addams is a sixteen year old boy who, among other things, has Schizophrenia. Given this, and the unprovable accusation that he murdered his parents, Virgil has been in an asylum since he was twelve.But, at this, he doesn't much mind.After all, his best friend, an ageless girl named Tempa helps him fulfill his desires.Now, if only he could find his brother.





	The Light Of Asylum

“Have you ever seen someone so beautiful, you had to pause to remember to breathe?” Tempa asked, her smile lit by dancing snowflakes as they watched the moonlight glow.

“Only once,” Virgil replied, “you were caked head to toe in blood.” She only grinned.

-

Virgil awoke, eyes squinting, adjusting to the light.

“H-Hello?” a quiet tenor asked. Virgil groaned dramatically, flinging an arm over his eyes to indulge a little more in the darkness he so adored.

“My name is Dr. Thomas Sanders, I’m here to ask you a few questions?” The doctor, a blurred figure in a blindingly white coat, likely armed with some sort of strong tranquilizer just-in-case, moved toward him. But, it wasn't exactly like he could do anything.  
He was, after all, kinda in a straight jacket.  
So, he didn’t. His head never even twisting to look to the blur in the corner of his eye, not bothering. They all looked the same when they were terrified of him anyway.

“May I?” He asked, Virgil didn't move, his eyes lethargically sliding over toward the intruder, locking like magnets when they did connect.  
Virgil dared not to speak.  
Nonetheless, the man, Dr. Thomas Sanders, as he unsurely introduced himself, settled into an equally white chair in the white room, wearing all white.  
Were they trying to blind him?  
Maybe, his mind answered, maybe they were.  
But that was okay, Tempa could be his eyes. Tempa could hold his hand and lead him wherever he needed to go.  
He trusted Tempa, frankly, more than he trusted his own eyes.  
Tempa could help him find-  
Virgil’s thoughts were cut off when ‘Dr. Thomas Sanders’ cleared his throat.

“It says here that you often talk to a girl named Time..a…?” Dr. Sanders held the clipboard close to his eyes, trying to decipher the smudged cursive.  
“May I ask how you know her?” He asked politely, Virgil opened his mouth, but nothing came out.  
He tried again, and.. nothing.  
He tried one last time, eyes blowing wide right before a shrill scream echoed from the outside hallway. It was like he could hear it before it even happened, yet as Dr. Sanders ran to the door and threw it open, he hadn't time to dwell on those thoughts.  
He saw a young girl, maybe eight or nine, streaking down the hallway, tears flooding down her puffy crimson cheeks.

“She’s gonna get me! Someone help!! Please, she’s gonna eat me!!!” The little girl cried, arms still tied in her straight jacket. Such that, when she fell face first to the ground, she couldn't get back up.  
Blood from her broken nose blended with bleeding tears as both Dr. Sanders and three others chased her down.  
The lock to Virgil’s room clicked shut.

“Code three eighteen! Code three eighteen!!” Another doctor called. Dr. Sanders quickly recognized the code as one to use a tranquilizer, but before he could pull the needle out of his pocket, the girl’s screaming, shrill cries turned to low whimpers.  
She was looking toward Dr. Sanders, but not directly at him…  
Thomas looked over his shoulder to see the boy he’d been talking to just earlier, Virgil Addams, standing right outside his door with the softest expression he’d ever seen.  
Watching him simply stand there, was, in some way, hypnotic. He didn't seem to fit, like he’d been edited in. The shadows hanging over his eyes, beneath his chocolate brown hair seemed calm, far to steady to fit beneath the slight flicker of the buzzing lights overhead. And his pale skin, shrouded in darkness, felt warm and earthy, yet was not tinted yellow like all else.  
And finally, his piercingly fine, green eyes, like grassy hills under green skies in may… reminding Thomas of the hills he’d rest on as a boy, watching the clouds roll by, laughing with his friends there, falling to gentle naps there…  
It was almost like he was being taken back in time, a yawn falling from his lips as he could nearly feel the dew on the grass, soft beneath his pressed uniform.

“It’s okay,” Virgil’s gentle voice hummed, like a lullaby. “Tempa will protect you,” the little girl nodded, sparing a soft smile before falling into a gentle slumber.  
Thomas yawned, feeling tired himself, but with his blinking slowed, he closed his eyes, and opened them again to see no one standing in front of room room, and turned back to the girl to find he’d jabbed her with the tranquilizer.

“Good Job Thomas,” one of the other doctors nodded, smiling, she took the small girl into her arms.

“W-What happened?” Thomas asked. He hadn't been in the business for that long, and was a little jarred by how calm the other doctor was being. She sighed and Thomas’s eyes darted to quickly read her name tag, Dr. Sarah ‘Lemore.

“She hadn't had an episode like that for a while, ‘figured that meant she was getting better, so I took her to the common room to help her get adjusted to more human interaction than just me and the nurse…” She sighed, lifting the small girl to cradle her on her hip.  
“But then she see’s someone and we’re back to square one, screaming, crying, the whole shebang,” Sarah began to walk back down the hall, toward the little girl’s room, presumably.  
Thomas was quick to follow suit.

“So what do you think happened?” Thomas asked, Sarah only shrugged, her dull cherry red bob-cut, bowing against her neck.

“Something probably triggered her,” she sighed, stoping in front of a small room, the walls painted a rosy hue. Thomas opened the door for her, she nodded in thanks.  
And back where Virgil sat, he smiled at a friendly figure as she entered the room.

“Hello Tempa.”


End file.
